Let Me
by JustAnotherAuthor-Not
Summary: Conflicting feelings, sexual tension, half truths, and a mess of so much more. Will the two heroes be able to see each other in plain sight or will they continue forever in this game of find me?
1. Shouldn't

**A/N:** I wanted to try my hand at writing smut and I figured what better test subjects than the sin ship? So enjoy my first ever attempt at smut!

Marinette woke to the sound of light knocking on her hatch door. She opened her eyes unmoving as she stared sleepily at the mostly finished homework left on her desk. Sitting up, she pulled a sheet from her cheek that had gotten stuck as she slept. She winced as she stretched, rubbing the back of her stiff neck.

Nervous feet shuffling could be heard from above. The ravenette rolled her eyes, sometimes Chat would come over and just stroll right into her room with all the confidence in the world. But recently he was more like this, sure that Marinette would want to send him away no matter how many times she insisted she would never, and really did enjoy his visits.

"Sorry about that," she yawned head popping out from her hatch door "I fell asleep doing homework."

"Sorry to wake you from your _cat_ -nap." he grinned as she groaned at his pun and walked to lean next to where he sat on her banister. "I can go if you'd rather sleep or do work," he said more seriously, looking at her nervously. Her hair was down, something he had learned over his many visits meant she was ready for bed.

"Kitty," Marinette rolled her eyes "I cannot believe you still even ask that, how many times have you been here already?" she turned her head to look at him pointedly but winced at the sharp pain in her neck.

He chuckled "Okay, fair, sorry, that was the last ti-" he stopped seeing the pained look she had "you okay princess?"

"Yeah, I think I slept funny," she rubbed the back of where her neck met her shoulder "I don't recommend falling asleep at your desk."

"I can help." Chat stated earnestly.

"How?" Marinette asked wincing again as she rubbed against the tight spot in her neck.

"I'm really good at massages." Chat grinned, softly pulling her hand away from rubbing herself before she accidentally did more damage.

Marinette looked uncertain "You're good at massages?"

Chat nodded emphatically in response "What kind of knight in shining leather would I be if I couldn't cater to my princesses every need?" he teased.

Marinette thought for a second, slowly rolling her neck winced yet again and sighed, normally she would have no problem saying yes but she was ready for bed, which meant she wasn't exactly properly clothed to have her (not completely platonic) guy friend rubbing his hands over her. But her neck really hurt and pain outweighed her sense of decency so at last, she agreed. "Come on in master masseuse." she moved to hold the hatch door open for him.

He grinned before jumping into her room, landing with a gentle thud as he had many times before. She followed him inside appreciatively scratching him under the chin as she passed by to sit on her bed facing the wall. He followed her, smiling lightly at the casual scratch he had earned.

"Where does it hurt?" Chat asked, lightly placing his hands on her shoulders as he sat down behind her.

"Lower right side of my neck is where I think the worst knot is," Marinette responded as he went to work.

He slowly dug his thumbs into the back of her neck, kneading the muscle of her shoulders delicately. She sucked in a breath as he found the particularly tight spot "tell me if it hurts too much princess," Chat murmured focused on alleviating her pain without causing her more in the process.

"Sure thing kitty."

He worked slowly, moving his hands with just the right amount of force to smooth out the tightness she had in her neck. She let out a soft moan as he finally relieved the knot that had caused the painful stiffness in her neck. He blushed slightly at the sound, thankful that she had to have her back turned to him and couldn't see the redness he knew was overtaking his face at the continued gentle noises he was eliciting from her while he worked.

"Where the heck did you learn this skill Chat?" Marinette breathed, holding back another sound of pleasure.

"My mom taught me," he responded softly.

Marinette wanted to ask why his voice always sounded so sad when he talked about his mother, over his many visits she had learned a lot about her superhero partner, but as usually happened she couldn't bring herself to ask the personal questions. Secret identities were still there, and important, no matter how much she wanted to help him, she couldn't pry into his personal life. She wouldn't ask questions that may make him give away things she shouldn't know (if he told her that was one thing, but she was always careful not to ask).

"Glad you're enjoying it," he continued wanting to move the conversation along "and to think you almost didn't let me."

"Well who would just let a stray put their hands all over them," she teased in response, thankful his fragile voice was short-lived, completely unaware of how that sentence was affecting the feline boy behind her.

 _All over_? From the sounds she was making he was already having problems but after a hearing something like that he felt the blood travel from his face to somewhere even less helpful.

Over the course of his many visits, the two had mostly stuck to talking, hanging out, playing video games, and the occasional movie night, fun _friendly_ things like that. That was how it was supposed to be between them. But one night, one particular visit, went a bit differently. To make a long story short, they had kissed, kissing eventually turned into long makeout sessions. They didn't happen often and it never went much further than that but it had made the supposed to just be platonic friendship considerably less platonic.

The pair never discussed what had happened, what was still happening. They each understood that they liked different people. That they were kind of using each other as an emotional backup, a way to vent frustration. They never discussed that there could be more to their feelings for each other on the matter.

Now that her neck was tension free Chat began to move his hands down her shoulders and around her shoulder blades. She let out another soft moan as he found and freed another sweet spot. If she continued with those sounds this visit was going to end with more than just making out, yet the hero couldn't help but suggest "If you lie down I can do your entire back."

"Yes please," she sighed blissfully, and they shifted so she could lie on her stomach.

He slowly worked his way down from her shoulder blades, trying and failing not to focus on the soft sounds the girl beneath him was emitting. She didn't even seem to notice that she was making any noises as she was lulled into a complete sense of relaxation and comfort, she was definitely unaware of what she was doing to her poor cat.

Chat gulped, he had reached where he knew he should have felt a bra strap only to find nothing. That was the last straw, it was official this girl was going to end him and he would be happy to go by her hands. Her hands, now that was a thought.

"Don't you think I deserve some reward for this special treatment?" he asked, hoping he was able to mask the huskiness of his voice.

"Mhm, anything," she responded comfortably, voice sleepy.

He swallowed, letting his mind wander to what _anything_ could entail while he continued to massage down her back. He stopped when he reached the bottom hem of her shirt, where it had ridden up considerably from the friction.

"Anything?" he purred, moving his fingers slowly beneath her shirt. He stopped when he felt her stiffen under his touch, but when she didn't move or say anything he continued trailing his fingers up sending pleasant chills down her spine, dragging her shirt up in the process.

He stopped again when her shirt had bunched up to about where her chest was had she been turned around. He pressed his lips softly against the top of her exposed back, no reaction. Did she fall asleep? He kissed her again, still nothing. He stuck out his tongue and slowly licked down her spine.

She gasped. He smirked, thought so.

He lifted his head and she took the opportunity to turn around. He had a few seconds to drink in the sight of her, she was doing things to him again. Her shirt still ridden up, exposing her toned stomach, hair in disarray around her adorably flushed face. Damn, why was anyone allowed to be so freaking hot?

She grabbed his bell, crashing her lips against his hungrily. He shifted so he was sitting on top of her now, straddling her. He used one hand to support himself on top of her, the other lazily feeling up her body. He paused when he reached the bunched up hem of her shirt, his thumb tracing circles under her chest, just barely grazing the bottom of the soft mound.

She stopped suddenly, pushing him away slightly and breaking the heated kiss.

"Chat…" she warned, turning her head so she didn't have to look into his longing eyes.

He growled, sinking his head into the crook of her neck, but kept his hand firmly in place between their bodies.

"You like someone else…I know." he murmured against her skin. Why can't I just tell her it's me? He thought frustrated, but he knew the answer. Ladybug would kill him. Marinette would kill him. It could put him in danger. It could put _her_ in danger. And a myriad of other reasons, but right now he just wanted her.

"A-and you like Ladybug." her voice sounded unsure, but he knew that if he looked at her face she would have the usual, set and confident, look in her eyes.

"I like you too you know." the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them and he felt her shift beneath him to look at him in surprise, but he kept his head down lips just barely grazing the skin of her shoulder.

She slowly lifted her hand to rest on the top of his head and began gently drawing her fingers through his messy golden hair. "I like you also Chat, but-" but what? The dumb boy she'd been pining after for nearly four years, who didn't seem interested in her as more than a friend, who she sometimes still had trouble forming coherent sentences in front of, had her heart? Yes. that was exactly it, unfortunately. "But it's not the same."

"It doesn't have to mean anything," he reasoned quickly, hating what he was saying. He lifted his head to look at her and gauge her reaction "nothing else we do ever does." his heart was slowly sinking, he wanted it to mean something. Ladybug showed no interest, he'd been pining for her for over three years and had been kissing Marinette for almost two of those years, sue him if he'd fallen for the girl.

She frowned and moved her hand from his hair to softly cup his cheek. "Chat you know that's not true." He didn't.

Chat shifted so he could hold her hand with the one he had used to support himself. He marveled at the quiet whimper she let out as his legs grinded against hers. "Then either way," he started, voice barely above a whisper. He pulled her hand from his cheek, holding it down beside her head, trapped against the bed "what's the harm," he kissed her jaw and she naturally arched her neck up to allow him more access "in a little further?" he just wanted her to reciprocate, to love him as Chat as she loved him as Adrien.

She used her free hand to pull his lips back onto hers, his hand that had been pressed between their bodies continued its path up hers. He cupped her breast over the fabric of her shirt, a hopeful thumb tucked underneath the bunched up fabric. She gasped breaking the kiss.

"The harm," she said, slightly breathless "I don't want you to get hurt."

He captured her lips again "I'm a tough cat," he ghosted his lips along the skin of her cheek and sucked her earlobe gently, letting his breath tickle her ear "I'll be fine."

" _I_ don't want to get hurt."

That made him stop "Mari I would never-"

"I know that," she cut him off with a sigh "look I'm scared okay!" she sounded slightly angry and he couldn't tell if it was directed more at herself or him. "What I feel for you is so different, so-" she couldn't think of the right words to explain it.

The feelings she had for Chat were wild, like a storm blowing in and out of her life, powerful, terrifying, and addictive. So different from the calm, daydreamy, and gentle feelings that she held for Adrien.

"I know what you mean Marinette." he looked at her carefully "We love other people. But there's something else, some different type of love for each other." he sighed and she stayed quiet, if the moment wasn't so intimate she probably would have snorted at the cheesy line. "But right now, why can't it just be us. Forget the other two blind idiots who don't know what they're missing."

She blinked, he was right of course, but it couldn't be that simple, could it? "Okay," she said softly. But it was enough to make his eyes light up and grin spread across his face, in a second he was kissing her again.

She took a moment to react, but eventually tangled her free hand in his hair, using it as leverage to pull him closer. Not wanting to scare her again after her finally getting comfortable with what they were doing he let her lead. Thumb still stroking the area under her breast, eager to move up. She rolled her hips against his and that was the end of his control.

His hand slid under her shirt and he grinned at the moan she let out as he began teasing the mound. He used the moan as an opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth and swirled his tongue around hers as he pressed his body flush against hers. She grinded against him, urging him to keep going and he happily obliged. He squeezed her breast rubbing his thumb over her hardened nub tenderly.

Suddenly Marinette pushed him off of her. He sat up, upset but understanding if she felt like they had gone too far. Chat was more than pleasantly surprised when she just used the freedom to throw off her shirt. As usual when Marinette committed to something she went all out with it. He barely had time to take in her beautiful, freckled, full form before she pulled him down, crashing their lips back together. She pulled him as close as she could, their teeth clicked as she deepened the kiss even more.

He let his hands travel up and down her sides, upset that he couldn't explore her with his bare hands, but still taking the chance to revel in the warmth he felt radiating off her through the suit. She pulled her mouth away from his catching her breath and shifted their bodies so she could wrap her legs around him. He took the opportunity to let his lips explore the different areas of her body, his face being the only exposed skin he had to feel hers with.

He ghosted his lips across her jaw, kissed down her neck, softly bit her slightly protruding collar bone, which earned a satisfactory sharp hiss. She wrapped her legs around him tighter as he slowly worked his way down failing to filter any sounds from her mouth. Her hands raked through his hair, ran down his neck, and slid across his arms, excitedly feeling his muscled form. He all but growled when he felt her nails dig into his back as he sucked, nipped, and kissed his way around her body.

He continued trailing kisses down to her chest then slowly licked between her cleavage before going back and kissing over the wet trail he left, her breath hitched. Chat smirked "I like all the different noises you make," he teased.

"Shut up," Marinette responded breathily, still clinging to him.

"As you wish," he murmured playfully before capturing a rosy peak between his lips. She arched her hips against his trying and failing to quiet her moans as he softly bit the sensitive flesh. Her other pert mound wasn't left forgotten and he gently kneaded and stroked her breast.

He pulled away taking a second to enjoy how she looked. What _he'd_ done to her. She was beautifully flushed, chest heaving as she caught her breath. But he wasn't done yet.

He hungrily continued his earlier path down her stomach. She shuddered beneath him as he reached the band of her pajama shorts. He tentatively slipped his fingers into the bottoms but made no move to pull them down and out of his way, choosing instead to tease her (and in the process himself) a bit more. He kissed between her legs, over her clothing, then went to kiss her upper thighs just below her shorts.

She moved her hands to the waistband of her shorts, ready to remove them but Chat just kissed her knuckles and pushed her hands away, wanting to do the honors himself. He finally began to slowly, so, so slowly pull the shorts down her thin legs. Enjoying the way Marinette bucked her hips and struggled to just- help him get them off already so he could continue!

When finally they were off he moved his head back between her creamy thighs, proudly noting the obviously very damp underwear she now wore. He kissed her inner thigh, she sucked in a breath. He licked her, so close to where she wanted him to focus but not quite there.

"Chat," she huffed, lifting her hips ever so slightly. He held her legs down, careful to not let his claws cut into the soft flesh of her thighs.

"Eager now aren't we?" he purred looking up at her.

"It was your idea," she rasped.

He kissed her lower lips through her red and black spotted underwear and smirked at the gasp it elicited from her "and a great idea it was, no?" he cooed.

She tried to push her hips toward him again but he held her in place. He took one hand off her leg and let it ghost over where she wanted it. Honestly, he was getting kind of tired of just teasing her now too. He wanted to do this just as much as she did (if not more) but considering he had unusually long and sharp claws still attached to his fingers he wasn't exactly sure how to go about it.

He stroked her slit with the back of his finger, still through her underwear, and she whimpered anticipatorily. He bent his finger and stuck his knuckle into her hole, using another knuckle to tweak her clit.

"C'mon already Chat," she moaned a mixture of annoyance and pleasure. "Stop with the teasing, I know your fingers are longer than that," she propped herself up on her elbows to look at him pointedly.

He wanted to reply with some witty comment but the annoyed look on her face stopped him. "Claws princess," he explained "I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh," was all she said before flopping back onto her bed "well that sucks."

He allowed a self-satisfied smile to spread across his face, glad she was at least eager for it now after her earlier hesitation. Then an idea struck him, he'd already gotten this far what was one more crazy, stupid idea?

The black-clad hero climbed back on top of her. This time inserting one of his legs between hers, pressing his knee up against her to give her some much-desired pressure. He reclaimed her mouth for a chaste kiss before whispering "do you trust me Marinette?"

She looked up at him confused "of course Chat." the grin that spread across his face made her feel that maybe she should retract that answer. "What are you doing?" she asked as he slid off of her and walked across the room.

"You said you trust me, princess," he winked.

"And now I'm thinking I should have added a 'most of the time' to that statement kitty." she sat up and watched him search around her room for something.

After a few moments, he stood up triumphantly obviously having found what he was looking for. He walked back over to her and held up a long, thick piece of black fabric. He smirked as she figured out his plan.

"What are you thinking Chat." she stated, knowing the answer.

"I'm thinking," he began wrapping the fabric around her eyes "that I really want to feel your soft skin with my bare hands."

She turned red but let him finish tying the improvised blindfold on her. "I'm going to detransform now, if you're okay with this." he delicately stroked her cheek.

She knew she should say no, that she should definitely _not_ be okay with this, but all she could bring herself to do was bite her lip and nod. There was a flash of green light she could just barely see through the thick fabric covering her eyes combined with her eyelids being tightly squeezed shut. She faintly heard a voice she didn't recognize asking for cheese and Chat whisper back a quick "later" and the sound of him swatting, what she rightly assumed was his kwami, away.

She could feel him looking at her now, this boy she knew so well yet not at all. Feeling suddenly embarrassed she crossed her arms over herself in an attempt to somewhat cover up in the eyes of this not exactly stranger. If she hadn't made that stupid rule about identities this would all be so much easier. If she didn't still believe identities were important this would all be so much easier.

He knew he should move, do something, say something, but without the mask Adrien always felt immediately more unsure about his actions. He had made it this far, and he wasn't about to stop now especially when he could finally actually touch her, feel her. Marinette was beginning to look uncomfortable at his lack of action and he didn't want that. So with a deep breath, he tried to continue being as Chat-like as possible. To her he was still only Chat Noir so it couldn't be too hard, right?

He rested his hand against her cheek again and she immediately leaned into it. "I was right," he murmured stroking her cheek.

"About what?" she asked quietly.

"It is really soft." he chuckled as she turned bright red.

"Oh just get back over here you stupid cat." she tugged at his wrist, leading him back into the bed and he happily let her, glad to see the slight discomfort she had was quickly gone. She captured his lips as he slid into the bed with her once more.

His hands unabashedly traveled across every inch of her body. He could actually feel her now, skin to skin, it was not an opportunity he was about to let go to waste. He was kissing her as Adrien now, not Chat Noir, even if she didn't know it. That made a world of a difference to him. He pulled her closer, if that was even possible. He wished again to just be able to tell her who he was, or to at least not have to feel guilty about asking her out as Adrien without telling her, but he did (would she even accept him as Adrien when she did things like this with Chat?).

Marinette slipped her hand under his shirt, freeing him from his troubled thoughts, any and all thoughts actually. He felt her warm hands travel up his chest before dragging her nails back down, sending pleasant chills tingling throughout his body. He quickly stripped himself of his white button up, then helped Marinette remove his black t-shirt quickly as well. Breaking their lips apart for as minimal time as necessary to discard the articles of clothing.

She shifted to straddle him, grinding her hips against his in the process. He could feel her grin into their kiss as a muffled moan escaped his lips. He was confident that if it weren't for the blindfold he would be able to see a devious glint in her normally innocent looking blue eyes.

She dropped her head to his collar bone. "No marks princess," he breathed as she began sucking and nipping at one particular spot on the newly freed flesh she now had access to.

"And why not?" she asked, breath hot against his skin.

It was because of his career, but he couldn't exactly tell her that. "If we know each other you would see," he stated, only half aware that he practically just admitted that they did know each other if that's what he was worried about and completely didn't mind that fact.

She didn't seem to process the little clue he gave and kissed the spot one last time before moving on. Adrien didn't have time to be upset that she hadn't picked up on his accidental but not at all regrettable hint as she moved down to a new spot.

"Now I won't see it," she hummed before sucking on the newly chosen area of his exposed skin, a little above the top of his pants. He had no argument against her leaving him a hickey there that wouldn't give away too much, so instead of explaining he opted for a new plan.

"Nope," he grunted before pushing her down against the bed again "I had some unfinished business." he moved back to his earlier position between her legs.

"At least you have no excuse to tease me this time," she stretched her legs wide to give him optimal access.

"Doesn't mean I won't," he replied kissing the inside of her knee.

She pouted "you do not get to blindfold me in order to do things, only to continue teasing me."

"Do things?" he kissed the bottom of her inner thigh.

"Yes, things." she tangled a hand in his hair to try and lightly, but impatiently, direct him further up.

"What things would that be." he let her drag him up, still only kissing the top of her inner thigh when she stopped.

"You know," she waved her hand not currently playing with his hair " _things_."

"I do know things." he kissed between her legs, over her underwear once again.

"Prove it."

He knew she said it just to get a rise out of him, so that he would stop teasing her but he was always up for a challenge, especially one like this so he happily obliged. He slipped his finger underneath her underwear sliding it up and down the outer slit once before sticking one finger inside her dripping wet core. He curled his finger inside her and she arched her back at the motion, biting her lip to hold back a loud moan. He pulled his finger out again and hooked it around her underwear to pull it down, she shifted to help him quickly discard it.

He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder to give himself better access to her entrance before eagerly sticking his finger back inside. He used his other hand to rub her clit as he gently moved his finger in and out.

"C-Chat," Marinette bit her lip in a failed attempt to stifle the moan as he cautiously stuck in a second finger, continuing the rhythm. She bucked her hips achingly, wanting him to speed up his slow and steady motions. He continued the steady pace of his two fingers thrusting in and out if her, but curiously moved the finger playing with her clit in faster, tighter circles. "Fuck," she whimpered, as her hips involuntarily lifted upward.

Pleased with the result Adrien pulled out his fingers and focused more on her sensitive nub. He moved his head closer, lifting her leg still draped over his shoulder, higher in the process. He flicked his tongue over it and she mewled. One taste and he was addicted, he hungrily began lapping up the wet juices flowing from her. Her hand tightened its hold on his hair as his tongue delved into her, her other hand twisting the sheets as he fucked her with his tongue.

"Chat!" she all but yelled his name as he slipped a finger back in, working in tandem with his tongue, his other hand still rubbing her clit at randomly changing speeds. "I'm gonna-" she couldn't finish that sentence, her body tightening in preparation. Adrien began working faster, adding back the second finger pulsating it in and out even faster now as she writhed beneath him.

"Adrien!" she cried out in the final blinding moment of pleasure, her body convulsed, wave after wave of bliss taking hold of her. She was too delirious to realize she had said the name of a different blonde boy than the one she knew to be with her, and Adrien was to turned on by her calling out his real name to care that she didn't know it was him.

She slid her leg off his shoulder and he moved so he could lie next to her. Her body glistened with sweat and he watched her chest heave up and down as she caught her breath. She turned her head to look toward him and he wished he could see her eyes, he imagined they were half-lidded and filled with a look somewhere between love and desire. He draped his arm across her body and nuzzled his head into her side.

She kissed the top of his head "well you certainly proved you know things" she said, catching her breath at last.

"I told you so princess, have you no faith in your cat?"

"Well it was beginning to seem like you were just a tease," she replied easily. And he was happy to note she made no comment about the implication of 'your'. "Now it's my turn to prove I know things," she stated, he looked up at her in surprise.

"Princess you don't have to-"

"I want to." she cut him off unwrapping his arm from around her and sitting up. He made to sit up with her but she pushed him down, splaying her fingers across his well-built chest.

She dragged her fingers down his chest sending pleasant tingles throughout his body. She entertained the idea of teasing him as much as he had teased her as she slowly dragged kisses on all the exposed skin she could find, she enjoyed the way Chat shuddered under her every touch. She found the waistband of his jeans and slipped her fingers inside trailing her nails underneath the very top of his boxers.

"Are you just going to tease me?" he asked her in a very similar way she had asked him not very long ago.

"I'm not as mean as you kitty don't worry," she smiled in a way that made him very worried. Her hands followed his waistband searching for the zipper. When she found it, instead of pulling it down she palmed his bulge enjoying the groans he let out under her touch.

"Come on Mari," he moaned, the pressure of his trapped erection becoming too much.

She slowly and deliberately began undoing the closure on his pants "it's your turn to cum," she smirked when his breath hitched at the dumb line she knew he would love.

"If I wasn't already so turned on that would have been a dangerous thing to say," he warned breathless, why were puns such a thing for him?

"I know." she taunted, palming his freed bulge through his underwear.

He sucked in a breath as she gripped him through the thin fabric, he twitched under her touch. She gave him a few gentle pumps then far too soon released him. She began sliding his pants down his legs, letting her nails lightly scratch his skin as they traveled down. Once his jeans were discarded she climbed on top of him to straddle him. Her hands quested across his body stopping after locating his face, she leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth thoroughly enjoying his obvious torment.

"You missed," he panted lips barely parted, he could feel her soaking through his underwear as she pressed against him.

"I can't see," she teased, though they both knew that her not kissing his mouth was completely intentional. "I'll try again." she ran her hand softly over his face in a way Adrien found strangely intimate. She kissed his nose, then between his eyebrows, she feathered a few kisses over his jaw, until finally placing her lips just above his, their breath mingled making him dizzy. Just before she placed her mouth to his she gyrated her hips against his, he choked at the sudden movement and she used it as an opportunity to plunge her tongue into his mouth.

Adrien grabbed her ass to slow her hip movements so he could focus more on the way she swirled her tongue in his mouth, she pulled back a thin line of saliva caught between their swollen, kiss bitten lips.

She sat up, another moan escaped him as her hips moved against his. She took his hands currently cupping her butt and pulled them to travel up her sides to hold her hips. She smiled almost shyly at him and if it were possible for his heart to beat any faster it would have, how could someone look simultaneously so innocent and sinful?

"You're beautiful," Adrien hummed enjoying how he could see the red blush travel from her face to across her chest, upset he couldn't see her eyes.

"You're just saying that to get in my pants," she responded sinking her head to rest against his body acutely aware of the soft noises he emitted at every slight movement of her hips.

"I think we're far past that princess," he laughed, tracing circles on her back with his thumb.

"Then to get me into yours," she smiled resting her chin against his chest to look up at him, though she couldn't see him.

"I meant it, you're beautiful and I'm sorry I've never told you before," he said it so seriously she was a bit taken aback. He really did mean it and thoughts of just ripping away her blindfold to let her see him taunted the blonde. He could tell her. What was stopping him? Four years of unrequited love?

"Chat don't…" she trailed off. Don't what? Make this more intimate than it had to be? They were a little past that. Don't make her tempted to just rip her stupid blindfold off and tell him who she was? That was probably more accurate.

"It's okay princess," he brushed her hair over her shoulder and sighed "we don't have to talk about it."

She took a deep breath, the words _I love you_ caught in the far back of her throat. No. They were not going to do this now. She sat back up in one fluid motion, he involuntarily bucked his hips as the sudden movement. She wanted to apologize to him, for not wanting to talk about it, for not being able to talk about, for _never_ being able to talk about it. But all she could bring herself to do was let out a barely audible frustrated sigh and focus on his cock poking into her through his now very damp underwear.

He sucked in a breath as she moved back to slip off the lasting article of clothing, conversations they needed to have lost in his mind for another time. She trailed her finger from the head to the base of his dick before wrapping her hand around it. He groaned as she pumped her hand along his length. She used her second hand to gently tug at his balls. The reaction was instantaneous he let out a strangled sound and his hips attempted to follow the motion of her hands.

She bent forward letting the tip of his shaft run across her chest before engulfing it in her mouth. She heard a sharp intake of air and quiet "Mari, fucking holy shit," as she began slowly bobbing her head up and down his throbbing member. She brought it as far back into her mouth as she felt comfortable with, using a hand to stroke the area she couldn't fit. She quickened her pace and he quivered beneath her, she could tell he was close but she wasn't ready to let him finish just yet.

She took her mouth off of him with a small 'pop' completely enjoying his disappointed groan. But she didn't give him much time to feel unsatisfied as she ran her tongue down his length then back up, swirling her tongue around the head before her hand followed the same path thumbing his head with some slight pressure. "M-my lady." he breathed out and she froze for a second, he didn't seem to notice what he had said and she couldn't bring herself to feel properly annoyed at him; enjoying the pleasant chills hearing him say those words, in that voice gave her.

Still, she had to punish him a little bit, when she took his cock into her mouth again she ran her teeth ever so gently over the sensitive skin earning a rough, choked breath from the blonde. She eased up sweeping her tongue quickly over the offended area. Marinette began bobbing her head quickly over the top of his dick her hand pumping across the bottom half.

"I'm gonna cum," his voice sounded strangled and husky and brought her some weird sense of pride, she had done that to him.

"Mhm," she hummed in response he could feel the vibrations and another moan escaped his lips. She sped up again, her tongue swirling around the tip as her hand increased its speed even more. Her other hand tugged and squeezed his balls gently and he was undone.

"Marinette!" he arched and cried out her name releasing himself into her mouth, dissolving into pleasure. She kept her mouth on him as he rode the orgasm. She sat up when he finished, knowing he was just a mess of sweat, pure bliss, and panting breaths. she attempted to swallow his load but ended up choking slightly and having to spit excess of his cum into the garbage can she kept by her bed.

She crawled up to lie next to him, head resting against his chest. She wished she could see him. See what she had done to him. What his green eyes would look at her like after doing something like this. He wrapped his arm securely around her and she snuggled into him closer waiting for him to catch his breath before saying anything.

"You seem to know your fair share of things too," he said after finally being able to collect his thoughts.

"The internet," Marinette responded cheekily.

He laughed and pulled her closer. I wish I could show you who I am, he wanted to say but "what kind of websites do you spend your time on princess?" was all that came out.

"Shut up," her voice was muffled against his chest.

They cuddled in silence until Adrien could hear the soft even breaths of sleep taking over his princess, barely able to keep his eyelids open himself. He carefully slid his arm out from where it was trapped beneath her small body.

"Plagg," he called out quietly for his kwami whilst trying to get dressed as silently as possible to not wake the sleeping girl next to him.

"Yeah?" the little magical creature floated in front of Adrien as he slipped his t-shirt over his head.

"Time to go," his voice sounded a little regretful as he looked over at the empty space left for him on Marinette's bed.

"I never got cheese," Plagg complained.

"You'll survive the short trip home," Adrien rolled his eyes at the tiny humph of annoyance he heard in response.

Adrien quietly and delicately slipped the blindfold off from around Marinette's head, holding his breath (he couldn't tell if it was more hopeful or apprehensive) as she turned toward him in her sleep releasing it when all she did was quietly mumble "kitty," and curl into herself more. He smiled to himself and pulled the blanket over her, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead before stepping back. He saw his white over-shirt still discarded on the floor near her bed and reached out for it and stopped himself. It couldn't hurt, could it? He wasn't telling her who he was. What was one tiny hint? So he "accidentally" forgot his shirt no big deal. Right?

"Plagg, claws out."

If anyone was up and looking at the Dupain-Cheng bakery at 2 am they would have seen Chat Noir climbing out onto the roof-balcony and pole vaulting away. What they wouldn't see was the worn in, crumbled up, white, button up, Agreste label shirt on the, girl he had just spent the evening with, floor.

 **A/N:** I was initially just writing this to try something new but then I thought of actual plot so hopefully, an actual story will be coming out from this. (title and summary will probably change as I figure some more things out)

Constructive criticism is welcome and apprecited!  
Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr at justanotherurl-not


	2. Don't

**A/N: I'm so sorry, I meant to have this up early last week but lots of life stuff got in the way. This is kinda quickly edited so sorry about that too, (hopefully I'll one way go back and fix it) I just wanted to get this up already. So hope you enjoy!**

"Wake up Marinette," Tikki poked her charges cheek who only rolled over and grumbled nothing coherent in response. Tikki sighed and continued prompting Marinette to join the world of the living.

Finally, the raventte began to blearly open her eyes. Events from last night began flooding her memory and she shot up "I all but fucked Chat Noir!" she nearly shouted, before slapping a hand over her mouth.

Tikki looked at her, slightly concerned. "You kiss him all the time?"

"That was a lot different than just kissing," Marinette pulled the blanket closer over her still naked body and looked over at the space left on her bed, it felt very empty.

"What's wrong with that?" Tikki asked, still not fully understanding Marinette's trepidation to give up on Adrien and go for Chat Noir.

"Let's not talk about that now." Marinette swung her legs over the edge of her bed. There she went again, avoiding talking about her feelings. She shook those thoughts from her head. Breakfast and clothes before you scold your ability to deal with things, she chided herself.

Then she saw it.

"Marinette?" Tikki floated in front of her, worried. But the girl's gaze was transfixed on the white shirt that definitely didn't belong to her crumpled up by the corner of her bed on the floor.

"That cat," she mumbled, slowly picking up the shirt. She shouldn't look at it, just hide it away, return it on his next visit. What if it gave something away? But she couldn't help herself.

The fabric was soft, definitely high quality. She slowly found the tag, she shouldn't look. It could have a clue. It could have a _name_. She shouldn't look, but she does. Agreste label. Of course. Of course, that stupid cat would have such an expensive shirt. Of course, he would have a shirt with the name of her crush.

"What is he thinking," she grumbled, slipping one arm into a sleeve "I cannot believe he would leave this here," second arm is put in "you know what?" she begins buttoning up the shirt "I can definitely believe that mangy stray would do something so dumb and reckless!" she slips on her pajama bottoms and looks at herself in the mirror, a small smile making its way onto her face.

Chat's shirt was very big on her. Even buttoned all the way up the collar slipped down showing her collar bones. The bottom of the shirt skimmed just above the bottom of her pajama shorts. Her hair was in disarray and there may have been the hint of a hickey forming on her neck peeking out from under the shirt.

"Earth to Marinette," Tikki sighed, the girl had a large goofy grin across her face.

Marinette coughed "eh, right. Sorry, Tikki. Do you want anything for breakfast?"

"Bring me up some cookies please," Tikki elected to give her charge some time to mull over her obvious feelings before forcing her to talk it over.

"No problem," Marinette grabbed her phone before heading downstairs to have something to eat.

Whilst pouring herself a bowl of cereal she scrolled through her social media. A loud ding and pop-up notification alerted her to a new text from Alya.

 _Im coming over my fave shirt ripped and i need a fix ASAP!_

Marinette clicked on the message and quickly typed a response.

 _Kk_

 _I like just woke up btw_

She sent the message and put her phone down, finishing the rest of her breakfast in a pleasant silence, batting away all thoughts of a certain blonde feline-themed hero that popped into her head. She grabbed some cookies and assorted treats to bring up for Tikki to have before Alya came and it would be anybody's guess how long it would be before there would be time to get the sweets-loving creature some food without raising questions. Marinette left her phone by her bowl and ran upstairs to deliver the food before going back down to clean her dishes and wait for her friend.

She was mid-rinse when the kitchen door opened and Alya walked in "Mari!" the brunette called out upon seeing her friend by the sink "Your mom let me in."

Marinette turned to respond but found the words caught in her throat when she saw a particular blonde boy, who often clouded her thoughts (when they weren't already being overtaken by another blonde) standing in the doorway behind Alya.

"Also I bumped into this guy on my way over here and he mentioned he hadn't eaten yet so I suggested he join me." Alya nonchalantly pointed over her shoulder with her thumb at the boy who had her friend speechless. After four years Alya knew Marinette, while she had gotten much better, still had a hopeless crush on Adrien and was still trying to help her get with him. Besides making an adorable couple, it would make "double-not-exactly-dates" with her boyfriend and friends a lot less awkward.

"Hey Mari," Adrien waved, looking adorable as ever "sorry to just pop in like this." he scratched the back of his head in a nervous habit Marinette found absolutely enthralling.

She stepped out from behind the counter trying, and for the most part succeeding, to keep her composure at Adrien's surprise visit.

"Hey, guys!"

Adrien's face immediately turned bright red when he saw what she looked like.

"Damn girl, what were you up to last night?" Alya whistled.

Adrien tried to tear his eyes away knowing Marinette would probably be awkward and uncomfortable if he continued to stare but his mind was a bit of a mess.

My shirt. She is wearing my shirt. Holy fucking hell. Sex hair. Messy, adorable, fucking hot, sex hair. The shirt looks good on her. My shirt looks so good on her. Legs. absolutely sinful legs. Is she wearing pants? Oh, she is. Barely noticeable under _my shirt_.

"W-what do you mean?" she internally freaked out. Alya could not know about chat.

Alya gestured at her friend with a raised eyebrow "Boys shirt, messy hair, slept late, need I go on?"

Marinette looked down at herself confused, momentarily forgetting what she looked like. Adrien, at last, made himself turn away from Marinette when her eyes shifted from Alya to him in obvious embarrassment.

"Oh, well I um," Marinette freaked out, trying to find some excuse or words or anything ti get her out of this situation. Alya tried and failed to hide laughter at her friends worry, assuming she was only fretting because the joke was made and she looked like this in front of Adrien, the thought that she was actually right in her assumptions not once crossing her mind.

"Food want you?" Marinette finally spluttered out, taking the slightest indication of a nod from either of them to dash out of the room.

"That girl is just too fun to mess with," Alya shook her head and walked into the dining room.

Adrien followed her dumbly, brain short circuited. He was having a hard time stopping himself from going into the kitchen and taking Marinette on the counter, legs sex hair, my shirt taunting his subconscious.

"Mari, I think you broke Adrien!" Alya called out to her friend upon taking notice of the boy's glazed over green eyes and still red face.

A sound that could only be described as _meep_ was heard from the kitchen followed by a series of loud crashes.

"Oh lord, maybe that was a touch too far," Alaya mumbled to herself worried before another plan came to mind. "Yo Agreste," he looked up at her, not noticing the scheming glint in her eyes "I have to use the little girl's room can you go make sure our little baker doesn't need help?" she asked slyly before bounding off to the bathroom, not giving the blonde a chance to respond.

Adrien swallowed, control yourself, Adrien, you are not Chat Noir right now. Just check that Marinette is okay and behave. He walked into the kitchen.

"H-hey, need some help?" he asked, noticing the scattered pots and pans across the floor.

"I, you, no need. Help yes?" she took a deep breath. Control yourself Marinette. "You don't need to, " she smiled tightly "I mean you can if you want to! But you don't need to!" she rushed out, mentally slapping herself, smooth.

Adrien bent down to pick up a frying pan by his foot "It's no problem. Besides the sooner we clean up the sooner we eat, right," he smiled brightly, barely managing to contain his reheating face as he tried to ignore the small hint of a hickey barely visible if you didn't know to look for it.

"Y-yeah."

They each tried to avoid glancing at one another while they cleaned in a somewhat awkward silence. Adrien was grateful the task was simple and didn't require much looking up so he could mostly stop himself from gawking at his princess, legs, sex hair, shirt, still battling to be the forefront of his mind.

"Last one?" Marinette asked, glancing around as he handed her the top to a small pot.

"Looks like it," their fingertips brushed as she took the over from him. They froze.

You're not Chat Noir, You're not Chat Noir. You. Are. Not. Chat. Noir. The rational part of Adrien's brain reminded him as he felt himself lean in. He felt her suck in a breath and then his lips were pressed against hers. The pot cover clattered back to the floor. Marinette was slow to respond, and he almost pulled back until at last he felt her hands tentatively find his shoulder as she leaned into the kiss more.

But after last night, after all the kisses they had already shared after she walked around looking like _that_. This soft, almost scared, kiss was not going to satiate the blonde. He began to push forward gently forcing Marinette to take a few steps back until she was trapped between him and the counter. His hands had a mind of their own it seemed as one found a firm hold in her already messy hair and the other began making a path up her bare leg. He swept his tongue across her bottom lip, begging for access.

She pushed him away breathless, eyes wide. "I- I can't. You can't," she mumbled unable to form a coherent thought. Why now? Why right after she and Chat had done _that_ was the boy of her dreams kissing her stupid? And why did she feel so guilty about wanting him to continue?

"I'm so sorry Marinette!" he sounded slightly horrified "I didn't mean to assume!" he took a step back "I'll stop, I'll leave, I'll-"

"No! she almost shouted, looking up at him quickly. "You don't need to be sorry!" she explained "that was fine, that was more than fine actually," rambling Marinette, she chided "Just I can't, not right now." she finished weakly, hoping he would accept the vague answer.

Adrien nodded, unsure of what to say other than 'I'm Chat Noir, can we continue now?'. She liked Adrien right? So the only logical reason for her to not keep making out with him that could have changed in such a short period of time was her feeling for Chat, right? He couldn't make himself squash that bit of hope blooming.

As Adrien walked away, with a little bit more bounce in his step than she would have expected for someone who has just been rejected. Marinette clutched at her quickly beating heart, needing a second before going back to the table.

Adrien had kissed her. Adrien had kissed her. Adrien Agreste, her long time crush (and maybe more), thought-I-would-always-be-friend-zoned friend, Adrien. Had. kissed. Her. And she shot him down. Not only that, she had shot him down for Chat Noir. Who knew she liked Adrien and would probably be perfectly okay with their kissing because the cat also liked someone else. "I like you too you know." his words from last night flashed into her memory, making her heart flutter. She had turned Adrien down for the dumb kitty and couldn't bring herself to regret it. "But would he turn down ladybug for me?" she couldn't help but quietly wonder aloud.

If Alya noticed anything off between her friends she thankfully didn't say anything.

A little while later, after Adrien had left for whatever scheduled thing he had (Marinette had long since stopped stalking him like she had in the first years of her crushing on him). Alya sat at Marinette's computer working on the Ladyblog while the raventte laid out her ripped shirt to be fixed. The hole was in a place that would be difficult to sew using her sewing machine so Marinette opted to just hand-sew. hand -sewing would be good for her right now anyway, she needed a simple task that gave her an opportunity to think about the questionable life decisions that had lead to her turning down a kiss from the boy of her dreams.

The first kiss with Chat had been an accident. she' d been trying to give him a kiss on the cheek, thanking him for some really helpful advice he had given her at the time. Unfortunately (fortunately?) he had turned his head in surprise at the same moment her lips were meant to meet his cheek, instead colliding with his lips. They pulled apart almost immediately, the only indication that the kiss had even actually happened was a slight tingling left on each of their lips. A flurry of apologies followed. hurried, half-finished explanations. "We like other people," blurted out many times in the mess of words spluttered between the red-faced teens. Chat had left early that night.

The second kiss had been just as much of a mess as the first. It was a few weeks later, things had gone back to normal between the two. They had put behind them whatever that disarray had been. But Marinette got drunk, Chat came to visit and blame it on the alcohol, hormones, or whatever she pounced on him. Lips crashing together messily. Chat had been surprised at first stiffening as she molded her lips against his. Gradually he pulled her closer, easing into the kiss. When her tongue pressed against his mouth, demanding entrance he pulled back. Embarrassingly she had begun sobbing as he tried to explain why they shouldn't be doing that now. And no it wasn't because he didn't want to kiss her or, or that her breath was too bad. To calm her down, unlike the first kiss, Chat had stayed late that night.

It's said that the third time's the charm and that held true for the lucky meets unlucky pair's third kiss. There were no explanations, no excuses. Just lips melting together, finally finding some sort of harmony in the otherwise messy "relationship". The third kiss was probably what allowed for them to feel okay continuing the make-out sessions. It was, in more than one way, kind of perfect.

Any kiss after that had been unapologetic. Marinette could fondly recall (and often did) every time she had wrapped her legs around Chat's torso as he lifted her up to deepen a kiss. Every time he'd slam her against a wall to gain more leverage, or vice versa, in a moment of passion. She could probably draw a very detailed map of Chat's mouth from all her tongue's escapades inside it. But through all of that hands had never explored very far, definitely not under clothing and moths had traveled far from mouth or jaw lines.

That was until the night before.

It was the first time she had felt Chat's hands ungloved and she had felt them _everywhere_. It was the first time she had the opportunity to feel his body without the suit and she had really taken advantage of it. Their mouths had explored so much further than they had ever gone before. Just thinking about it brought the ghost of sensations across her body and she rubbed her legs together, feeling her face heat up ever so slightly as her body warmed and she tried to shake the upcoming thoughts and feelings away.

"Girl are you okay?" Alya broke Marinette from her thoughts, waving a hand in front of her friends face.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired sorry!" Marinette quickly responded brightly.

She raised an eyebrow but thankfully didn't comment further. "Someone updated on the Ladyblog that there's an Akuma. I'm gonna go check it out, wanna join?"

"You know I don't like being near those." Marinette used her age old lie "I'll watch your vlog from the safety of my room thank you very much. Here's your shirt."

"Okay girl, suit yourself." Alya shook her head and took the flannel. "See you later!"

Marinette waited until she was sure Alya was long gone and on her way to film the akuma being defeated by Paris's heroes. "Tikki," the magical creature came out of hiding "spots on!"

When the red and black spotted heroin arrived at the scene she immediately spotted her partner and landed smoothly beside him.

"Hello M'lady," he greeted glancing over his shoulder.

"Hi Chat," she hoped her voice sounded normal. After years of acting tough around him as Ladybug, she had gotten pretty good at keeping her feelings for him as Marinette separate from her need to have an all business relationship with him as Ladybug. But after last night she felt the need to be a more careful and distant than normal.

As she watched him turn his head, gaze returning to the city in search for the akuma the sunlight caught his golden hair the colour the same as another blonde she knew (and definitely had not spent tons of time staring at the back of his head). A blond boy she had kissed just that morning.

"Like what you see buginette?" Chat teased, becoming aware of her staring.

She turned away almost immediately "I was looking for the akuma, don't get a big head kitty," she hoped her face wasn't red. He called her buginette, he called her m'lady, none of that was new. He still liked Ladybug she knew that she still liked Adrien. So why did those pet names bother her so much? Why had she turned Adrien away when he finally kissed her? Would Chat ever break a kiss from Ladybug? She couldn't stop her thoughts from wandering.

"Let's go capture that akuma."

The battle was pretty quick, but still somewhat difficult. The two heroes, having only used their powers near the end of the battle had some time before they needed to depart and took the time they had to recuperate on a roof after the battle.

"I dare say we're getting even better," Chat stated.

Ladybug nodded, without the heat of battle distracting her the thoughts from earlier came back to crowd her mind.

"Okay. we've been partners long enough for me to be able to tell when there's something on your mind," Chat looked at her concerned.

Ladybug looked up at him, green lenses met blue. "Can I test something?"

Chat cocked his head before nodding slowly.

One second passed, two.

Ladybug leaned forward, on her tiptoes. Her lips met his.

Chat's eyes widened before fluttering closed. His hand lazily found her shoulder and fell to gently hold her waist.

This was just a test. Marinette tried to remind herself, but couldn't help but deepen the kiss nonetheless. Her earrings beeped just as she was contemplating "testing" if he would let her tongue in his mouth.

Chat pulled back first. "I, um, wow."

"I have to go." Ladybug wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Wait!" Chat tried to stop her but before he could move or say anything she was swinging off the building and out of view.

Chat ran a hand through his already messy hair. A green light consumed and detransformed him. "Holy shit." he breathed "Fuck, I need to talk to Marinette."

 **A/N: I'm sorry there wasn't much (or really any) smut in this chapter, I just wanted to get some plot stuff in place. Next chapter should have more don't worry…**

 **Hit me up on tumblr**


	3. Please

**A/N: sorry this took so long to update I was busy with work over the summer and then getting settled into a new school but to make up for it I tried to make this chap extra long and smutty for you sinners ;) That being said…. don't judge me for this oh my god it was weird to write, but the point of this for me was to get out of my comfort zone and try something new. So I hope you enjoy I guess?**

It had been a little over a week since Adrien had been able to visit Marinette as Chat Noir. He had tried to see her right after Ladybug kissed him but when he landed on her balcony all her lights were off. After waiting a few minutes he had even tried knocking, something he rarely did, especially if her lights were off but it was important. After waiting a little longer and still seeing no indication of movement in the room, he left.

Photoshoots and homework kept him away the next two nights. In school, he overheard that she would be busy helping her parents in the bakery the next night, and maybe a few after, and decided he shouldn't bother her on top of that (no matter how much he wanted to). He really missed visiting her.

Chat hadn't been able to see Ladybug either. No new Akuma's had been created and during patrol, she left to do her side of the city as soon as she saw him approach. She barely glanced at him, much less left room for talking.

Adrien as himself wasn't doing much better. He had no way or reason to contact Ladybug as just him. And in school, after his reckless kissing, Marinette barely spoke to him. She didn't ignore him when their usual friend group hung out but it was worse than all the awkward blushing and stuttering she had gotten over. She would make polite conversation with him, but it was as if she put up some sort of wall that had never been there before and he didn't understand it.

He was at a loss for what to do. The most important people in his life were shutting him out and it felt like there was nothing he _could_ do.

"Finally free tonight girl?" Adrien overheard Alya ask her best friend.

"Yup! The bakery rush has calmed down, I'm actually caught up on all my work, and I can find no other excuse to consider myself busy."

The fact that he was hearing this was like something from a storybook. He could finally visit her again and know she would be home.

"Sleepover?" Alya asked.

The sound of a blonde head smacking down on the desk in front of him in frustration could be heard throughout the classroom.

"Adrien are you okay?" Marinette leaned over her desk to look at him curiously. Alya cocked an eyebrow, looking at him curiously beside the ravenette.

He quickly sat up and gave her a sheepish smile "Yeah I'm fine, just tired." he scratched the back of his head. She sat back down and he opened his mouth to say something but could find nothing to say, so instead just turned around in defeat.

"Dude how much hair product do you use?" Nino asked, distracting him.

"What?"

"The sound of your head hitting the desk was so loud there's definitely nothing up there." He pointed to Adrien's brain.

Normally he could have come up with some witty response, or at least taken the joke lightly and laughed it off but today the blonde was not in the mood.

"Yeah, definitely have nothing up there, " he sighed, sinking deeper into his seat.

Nino looked at him, eyebrow raised. "You should just ask her out bro."

"What?" Adrien's eyes went wide at the suggestion "I-I don't," he tried to explain but couldn't get the words across.

"Whatever you say, man." Nino rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying it's been really tense between you and Mari lately and just getting it over with and asking her out will for sure be easier than this."

"I don't think she likes me like that," Adrien responded instead of trying to explain anything.

Nino seemed to be holding back a laugh "dude she's had a huge crush on you since freshman year, everyone knows about it except apparently you."

He did know about it, well Chat did, which is why he had to act like he didn't; Though it was pretty obvious. Still, he couldn't help but turn red when he heard. "Oh."

"I can get Alya away so you two can be alone and you can ask her out."

"Nino no!"

He shrugged. "Then it's just going to be awkward and tense for the rest of your lives."

"If I ask her out to a movie. Totally as friends. And it won't be awkward or tense at all. Will that stop you being stupid?"

"Yup." Nino grinned, a smile that reminded his friend too much of Alya's scheming one, those two definitely spent too much time together Adrien thought, slightly regretting his rash decision.

"I can't believe you're making me do this." Adrien swallowed, school had just let out and Nino was eagerly pushing him toward where Alya and Marinette stood in the school courtyard.

"You agreed to it, dude."

"Only because you kept bugging me."

"And I will keep bugging you forever if you don't do this now."

"Fine whatever, we're just friends. I just think of her as a friend." the argument would have been more convincing had his voice not cracked on 'think of her', Nino smirked.

They approached the two girls.

Marinette looked up then away. Alya raised an eyebrow, instantly picking up on Adrien's hesitation to being there.

"Hey Alya," Nino spoke, definitely not sounding the least bit suspicious. "Can you come over here and listen to this thing for me."

"Sure Nino," Alya quickly caught on, almost laughing at the monotone voice he had used and copying it "be right back you two." the couple walked away. Far enough that it wasn't weird, but close enough that they could watch.

Adrien felt his heartbeat pick up. He liked Ladybug. He really liked Marinette too, there was no denying that anymore. He knew she liked him, well had liked him, maybe she liked Chat now? The thought had briefly crossed his mind before but he didn't want to think about it incase it wasn't true. While all these thoughts were running through his head Marinette stood awkwardly in front of him. She glanced back at their retreating friends, then back at him, until finally resting her eyes on the ground between their feet.

"H-hey" Adrien scratched the back of his head, coming back to reality.

"Hi?" big blue eyes looked up at him, partially hidden behind thick lashes.

Any and all words immediately got caught in his throat "There's," he coughed and quickly began again "There's this movie I wanted to see but it's not really Nino's thing and I thought maybe you would want to go?" the words came out almost in a tumble but at least he got them out.

"Tonight?" Marinette bit her lip, eye's back on the ground.

He nodded a bit too vigorously "yeah."

She had an easy way out if she didn't want to go. She had already made plans to sleepover at Alya's but she knew her friend would kill her if she said no because of that. Even more so the young reporter would grill her for actual reasons she said no to her longtime crush _finally_ asking her out. She looked over to where her friend stood, Alya noticed and gave her a thumbs up.

"Sounds like fun, what time." she smiled at him, still not meeting his eyes.

Adrien tried not to focus on the obvious hesitation in her voice, attempting instead to just be happy that he was finally going to have a chance to spend time with her again. "The movie starts at 8:45 so I'll pick you up at 8?" he tried not to sound too excited.

"Sounds like a plan, see you then." she glanced up at him and smiled, he appreciated the thought even though it was obviously strained.

When Marinette got home she immediately collapsed into bed. Tikki flew out of her purse, excitedly flying in circles above her charges head. "Marinette you have a date with Adrien!"

"Yeah," she sighed.

Tikki paused her happy twirling "Are you still upset about Chat?'

"I don't know."

Tikki floated down and sat on Marinette's chest patiently waiting for her to continue.

"I know it's my own fault." she began, words coming out hurried and thoughtlessly. "I'm upset that I kissed him as Ladybug and that I haven't seen him in awhile because I've been avoiding him and I want to be happy that Adrien asked me out but all I can think about is Chat and that's not fair because I pushed Adrien away for him and he didn't push Ladybug away for me but I also didn't give him much time for that and I know he came here right after probably to explain or talk it out and I didn't give him a chance and it's my fault but UGH I don't know what to do or feel Tikki and you're the only one I can talk to about this which is great because you're great but it's also really frustrating because I'm used to telling Alya everything and if I were to date Adrien I could tell Alya about it and everything would be happy and good but I can't do that because I think I really like Chat." with that final admittance after her whole rant Marinette slapped a hand over her mouth eyes wide "Nope. No no nope nonononono nope. I'm sorry about that long rant Tikki let's just move right past it."

"Oh Marinette," her kwami softly patted her cheek "The next time Chat visits let him in and talk it out with him. It won't be fun but it will be good for you, okay?"

Marinette took a second then nodded slowly.

"Until then," Tikki floated above her charges head again, "You still do have a date with Adrien Agreste tonight to get ready for!" she said not hiding her excitement very well.

Marinette smiled at her Kwami and sat up with new vigor after getting that whole rant off her chest. "Right! Adrien Agreste asked me out! That's a big deal!" she said trying to pump herself up for it and mostly succeeding "I'm gonna go shower!"

Tikki was glad to see her happy again with almost no indication of her earlier mood as she walked to the bathroom to start getting ready.

It was 3 o'clock, that meant she could take a long shower and still have time for makeup and trying on 4 different outfits until she gave up and called Alya for her opinion and changed three more times.

But first, all she had to do was focus on taking a long relaxing shower. Of course, two blonde boys floating around in her brain had to make that a bit difficult for her. She let her towel slip to the floor, she didn't want to think about both of them right now, just clear her head to relax and prepare. But she couldn't help the thoughts from forming.

 _Adrien sat on her bed, gesturing for her to join him. Chat stood beside her he placed his hand on her lower back slipping dangerously close to her ass._

The water was warm as it cascaded from the shower head and drenched her body. She ran her hands through her hair letting it get sopping wet, preparing it for shampoo.

 _She allowed herself to be lead to the bed and sat beside Adrien, Chat joined them on her other side. She could feel Chat slide his hand underneath her shirt as Adrien guided her head towards him, gently pressing his lips to hers. She was surprised at first but quickly reacted to it and leaned in, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders tangling her hands in his silky neat blonde hair. Chat's fingers trailed along the sides of her body underneath her shirt, resting on her chest where he began to gently knead the soft mounds of sensitive flesh. Marinette moaned allowing Adrien to slip his tongue into her mouth further deepening the kiss._

She lathered shampoo in her hair creating a soapy crown to be quickly washed out. Her hair matted down to her shoulders and neck from the water. She let her hand travel up her body copying the motion Chat had been doing in her head, she rested her hand on her right breast softly pinching and toying with her now very pert nipple. She bit her lip, allowing herself a little more self-pleasure before moving onto conditioner.

 _Adrien's hands slid down her sides slipping his fingers under the waistband of her shorts and began rubbing small circles on her skin. She pulled back from the kiss in order to get his shirt off, she let her fingers explore his bared chest as her eyes drank in the sight before eagerly crashing their lips back together. She could feel Chat hungrily kissing and nipping at the back of her neck, stopping for a moment frustrated at her shirt collar blocking his path down. She turned away from Adrien, who began kissing her now easily accessible neck, to look at Chat as he pulled the offending shirt off. Chat leaned in as if to kiss her but switched to again focus his attention on her shoulder and neck. Marinette moaned as the two boys continued down her chest each taking a very sensitive plump breast in their mouths._

Marinette couldn't stop the moan she emitted as her legs wobbled at the thoughts swirling in her head. Instead of treating herself, however, she continued to massage the conditioner into her head biting her lip as she tried not to think about gyrating her hips against the cool metal of the removable shower head she could so easily put on massage. Even when every cell in her body burned, telling her to please herself. As almost always with her, business first so she continued her shower, legs pressing against each other to grant some satisfaction.

 _With one last nip and tongue swipe Adrien removed his mouth and looked up at her, eyes locking on her lips, something dark and lust filled clouding his bright green eyes. He slipped his finger between her swollen waiting lips she began sucking on it thoroughly enjoying the way her cheeks sucking in seemed to draw both of their attention, groans filling the room. Her tongue waved around his finger, feeling the cool metal of his ring against the muscle. Adrien pulled his finger out of her mouth, a thin line of saliva followed. He dragged his finger down between her cleavage. Chat had moved on, fluttering kisses against all the skin he could reach. Her hands found and quickly undid Adrien's belt clasp, with one swift dexterous motion on both their parts she removed his pants and boxers, freeing his bulge. Adrien held her hair to the side as she took his erection in her hand at the base and her mouth hovered above the tip for a moment before she wrapped her lips around it. She moved so her ass now stuck up in Chat's face and he grabbed a handful with one hand, the other traveling to find the sensitive spot between her legs, she moaned as she continued bobbing her head up and down engulfing Adrien._

Marinette had herself propped against her shower wall all the conditioner rinsed out of her hair she began soaping, every part of her body prickling with anticipation. She ran her hands and a bar of soap down her left leg then back up enjoying the slight shiver she gave herself as she reached her sensitive inner thigh when she moved over the to the right leg she felt the heat radiating from her pulsing core. She ran her hands along the outside of the sensitive area but went no further, soaping wasn't finished. She ran her hands up her sides feeling every part of her hot, flushed body. She spent extra time and care on washing her breasts.

 _Chat claimed her attention as he began to tease her slit. She wondered if his claws were a problem again but the fear was quickly answered as she felt a long slender finger enter her. She moaned as he bent his finger in a come-here motion before straightening it out and began slowly, torturously finger fucking her mercilessly. She moaned onto Adriens shaft making him groan in response. His hips bucked up to meet her throat she gagged a little but continued to take him. Chat allowed a second finger to join her now sufficiently drenched center. Chat only allowed her a few moments of pleasure at the thicker circumference of the two fingers before he pulled his fingers ever so slowly from her. She groaned separating her mouth from Adrien with a loud wet 'pop' that caused the poor tortured boy to groan in frustration hips still arching up toward her. She let her hand continue its pumping motion as she turned to look at Chat. As soon as eye contact was made he took his two very damp fingers and stuck them in his mouth licking her juices clean off them. A pleasant shiver ran down her spine at the sight. She tugged his zipper down. Where it usually stuck it happily slid away revealing his bare, very well muscled chest. She drew her eyes away from his to stare her fingers barely ghosting across the newly revealed skin. She gave Adrien one more pump and press with her palm before removing her hand from his throbbing shaft. He bemoaned the loss of contact trying to regain her attention, cupping her breasts, kissing her all over bared flesh. She felt his hardness pressed against her back but she was too entranced in Chat at the moment. She slowly helped him shrug off the tight fabric that still clung to his wide shoulders hands trailing down his biceps. The fabric fell around his waist and Marinette followed the suit, tucking her fingers underneath the bunched up fabric to get at his non-miraculator staff beneath. Chat took her hand and softly kissed each knuckle, once again blue eyes met green. Tentatively she lifted her hands to cup his face, thumbing the bottom of where his mask met his skin. She tugged ever so gently...nothing._

A disappointed sigh escaped Marinette's lips, but of course, this was only a fantasy, not her subconscious trying to send her a message. At least it was a fantasy she was fully able to take advantage of with her shower now done. She let herself slide to the floor, legs spread wide, angled so that the warm water still hit her comfortably but didn't get in the way of anything. One hand cupped her breast, the other slowly made its way down to the throbbing apex between her legs. She slipped a slender finger between her folds easily finding her clit she began rubbing slow tight circles on it. Soft pants escaped her lips as she began speeding up the pace of her fingers, pressing the sensitive nub harder. Her back arched but she wasn't quite ready to give herself the pleasure of sliding a slender digit into herself just yet. The hand that had been playing with her breast moved to stick a finger in her mouth, imagining it as something else.

 _With the discovery that at the least she could remove Chat's costume, Marinette happily took advantage stripping him completely. She wanted to treat him to some much-earned attention at the way he had been attending to her needs. Adrien, however, was getting more and more frustrated and needy his quick kisses getting more and more fervent as time slowly passed. She couldn't exactly blame him though, she had left him mid-blowjob then subsequently mid-hand-job. So with one last look and quick, but undeniably heated kiss with Chat, she turned her attention back to the blonde boy who had no mask. Chat didn't seem to mind in the least, returning to his earlier ministrations. Marinette made sure to give him a good view of her ass, he deserved at least that much. She let a surprised sound escape her as she felt his warm lips press against her bared rear, taking kiss my ass to a whole new level. His tongue found its way to her sensitive center and she had to remove her mouth from Adrien once again in order to ensure that she didn't accidentally bite down on him as Chat's tongue worked its magic._

The salvia covered finger reached back down to tweak her very pert nipple earning herself a loud moan at the wave of pleasure the small action caused in this heavy state of arousal. Marinette used the tip of one of her fingers attending to the lower part of her body to tease at her opening. She wanted to please herself, but call her a sadist, she also very much enjoyed the build-up and prolonged teasing. But the once warm water was quickly becoming cooler, much more noticeable against her flushed skin, alerting her that she should get out soon. So with a push of her finger and a thrust of her hips, she entered her hot, wet, soft waiting flesh.

 _Adrien was panting wildly, her hands seemingly working magic on him. Marinette wasn't much better with Adrien's thrusting his hips upwards to meet her ready, pumping hand and her hips rocking backward to meet Chat's now conjoined tongue and finger action she was a mess of loud moans and all but screams. Chat's mouth hummed against her letting her know he was just as hot and bothered by this adding fire to her flame. Then suddenly his mouth and fingers slid away from her, with a confused whimper she looked back at him, her hands working on Adrien slowed ever so slightly. Chat stood and lined his cock up with her waiting flesh, maintaining eye contact as he did so, a small smirk tugging at his lips at her gasping and begging for him. The firm rod slid easily between her thighs into the dripping wet, waiting depths. With a quick thrust forward from him and a lean backward from her, their hips met with a satisfying force, they pulled back together and continued the rhythm. Each motion getting faster and harder, sounds getting louder and more desperate. Marinette's hands moved fervently against Adrien's dick, his hips slammed against her hand as he thrust them upwards to meet it. Chat's hips were meeting her ass with wanton abandon for timing, too lost in the heated moment. Adrien's cum sprayed across her face and chest as he panted loudly, back falling limp against her bed. Marinette felt herself finish in time with Chat as his seed filled her and she saw stars, Chat cried out a moment after her a sweaty mess of pleasure. After a quick moment the three rearranged to get comfortable, Marinette sandwiched between her two favorite blondes for cuddling._

While sex wasn't something Marinette was really ready for outside of fantasy, she'd be damned if she didn't take advantage of the thought of it as a fantasy. She imagined her, now two fingers, to be something longer with a thicker circumference than just the two slim digits sliding in and out. She had switched the position she was in so she could imagine it was Chat fucking her senseless from behind like in her head. The water from the shower hit her face and her softly bouncing breasts as she continued thrusting herself forward and backward, her other arm needed to support this position.

"CHAT" the name she screamed at the blinding explosion, tense and untense of all her muscles released, half surprised her. As she let herself slump to the relax on the shower floor breathing heavily.

She slowly got up, legs slightly wobbly, it had been awhile since she'd given herself such a good orgasm. She finished her shower much colder than before, quickly soaping and rinsing herself once more before stepping out refreshed.

Horribly embarrassing, extremely pleasing, poorly developed fantasy (she'd probably revisit) aside. She still had a date to get ready for!

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed, once again sorry this took so long. Life. the next chapter is in the works so hopefully, it'll be here sooner than this one was…**

 **Come bother me on Tumblr justanotherurl-not**

 **(lol i partially edited this drunk so i hope it's good :))**


	4. In

**A/N: Chapter 4 aka the chapter with too many exclamation marks and Adrien getting rid of more clothes.**

Adrien came right on time...Okay maybe a little early...Or a lot early.

He sighed and had the gorilla drive around some more. He checked his phone, 7:20 still too early to count it as just being timely.

20 more minutes of driving later and finally it was early enough to be acceptable. Adrien stepped out of the car and waved off his driver. He stood at the front, looking up at the bakery before him.

Was it normal for his palms to be this sweaty? _Friends._ Adrien reminded his brain. _At least until some very important conversations happen no more than friends._ It did nothing to calm his racing heart.

With a bout of bravery, he didn't know he had, he stepped into the bakery.

"Adrien!"

He looked up to see Marinette's mother smiling widely at him from the counter.

"Hello Mrs. Dupain-Cheng." he greeted, walking to stand beside the counter. It was near closing time so very few people were in the small shop but he still didn't want to block the line for any possible customers.

"You know you can call me Sabine." she gently chided.

He smiled at the warmth, over the years his group of friends had hung out here often, but Marinette usually shooed her parents away (lovingly of course), So he didn't often get the chance to interact with them, but when he did it was always very pleasant.

"Right, I'm sorry Mrs- ah, Sabine." he caught himself and she smiled brightly.

"Marinette's probably still in her room getting ready, you can wait upstairs for her if you'd like."

He felt the tips of his ears heat up. "Thank you." he nodded and she ushered him past.

Marinette's father showed him the way up with a grin and a wink, to busy preparing dough for the next day to stop for a real conversation.

 _Friend, friend, friend._ Adrien chanted to himself as he climbed the stairs from the bakery to their home.

Was he supposed to tell her he was here? Should he go to her room? Did he just wait in the living room?

"Can your heart stop beating so fast, it's impossible to nap!" for once Adrien was thankful for Plagg's complaining.

"It's not that bad!"

"It sounds like this." Plagg flew up and began hitting Adrien's arm at an extremely fast pace.

"Stop that!" Adrien whisper yelled, pulling his arm away and swatting at the small black magical creature.

"Whatever." plagg rolled his eyes "Just calm down." and with that, he hid back in Adrien's shirt.

Not a moment too soon as Marinette's footsteps could be heard descending the stairs.

"Adrien!" Marinette paused and gave herself a second to panic "I'm so sorry! I hope you weren't waiting too long."

He was at a loss for words. Marinette's hair was down, a light blush -slowly getting darker- covered her cheeks. She was wearing a tight off-the-shoulders black shirt tucked into pink jean shorts. This was the moment Adrien realized he was undoubtedly screwed. Any thoughts of 'just a friend' thrown out the window.

"Adrien?" Marinette looked at him nervously, he had obviously taken far too long to respond.

"Sorry!" he snapped back into reality "you look nice!" she smiled lightly at him. No, nice didn't cover it. "I meant good! Gorgeous!" he held back a grown. _Smooth Agreste._

She giggled, sending a new flurry of butterflies attacking his stomach. "You don't look too bad yourself." Marinette found herself pleasantly surprised that she was able to get that line out so smoothly. His being nervous seemed to calm her down. It also may have had something to do with him wearing a black over-shirt (much the opposite of his normal white one which seemed strange to her but she brushed the odd feeling aside) with a red shirt underneath, and black jeans. Ladybug colors, they always helped calm her down, even when they weren't on her.

The pair stood staring at each other in silence "Should we get going?" Adrien finally managed to get out before it could get too awkward.

"Yeah let's go." Marinette smiled, glad the silence had been broken "What movie are we seeing again?"

Adrien, thankful for a good topic of conversation, began telling her what he knew about the movie as they made their way to his car.

"So it's a rom-com?" Marinette clarified as Adrien opened the door for her.

He shook his head "Not exactly. I think It's more rom-with some comedy. But from what I've heard there's a lot more to it than that," he explained as she slid into the seat and he slid in beside her.

"Seems like an interesting concept." Marinette was surprised at how easy it had gotten to hang out with him. Only a few stuttery moments had passed between the two as they were driven to the theatre, nothing to bad.

They found their seats easy enough, with a big popcorn bucket and two drinks purchased by Adrien in hand. Marinette had argued a little but he refused to not pay.

The lights dimmed and the movie began. Only a few minutes in and the teens reached an issue with sharing a popcorn bucket. They reached to grab some popcorn at the same time and their hands met, they both pulled back immediately. A mumbled "Sorry" passing between the red-faced pair.

A few minutes later and they reached a second problem. Adrien had put his arm on his arm-rest, Marinette's arm already on hers. Their arms were now comfortably flush against each other, he felt Marinette stiffen for a moment but she didn't pull away.

She was trying very hard to focus on the movie, her face very bright red. Adrien was a lost cause, all he could think about now was whether or not he could hold her hand without it being weird.

About halfway through the movie, just as Adrien was working up the nerve to hold her hand, a third problem arose. The screen was torn in half as a big green man came crashing through.

"God-dammit."

The pair immediately stood, all his worrying had been for nothing as Marinette grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the theatre. Why do akumas always come at the worst times?

"You have to hide." Marinette looked at him sternly before realizing her wording "We! I mean we have to hide!"

He nodded "Come on!" now he was dragging her through the chaos towards the bathrooms. If they hid in separate ones he could transform while he made sure Marinette stayed safe. "In here!" he shoved her into a small, luckily unlocked, single stall bathroom. She put up no argument about separating which surprised Adrien but he didn't have time to be confused.

"Plagg" Adrien called for his kwamii.

"Do we have to," he complained floating in front of Adrien, who had found another empty bathroom to transform in. "My nap was just getting good."

Adrien just sighed, not even granting Plagg a response "Claws out."

Chat noir went off to find the akumatized victim.

Marinette was grateful for Adrien's odd behavior. They could have hidden in the same bathroom it wasn't like they were using it, but she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. She wasn't sure how she would have been able to transform with him there. And coming up with an excuse to ditch him would have been a very hard under the circumstances.

Tikki flew out of her purse. "Let's get that stupid Akuma quickly so you can continue your date with Adrien!" Tikki, ever the romantic said. Marinette wasn't used to seeing such fire in the small creature's eyes.

"Tikki!" Marinette turned as red as her kwamii "just-just spots on."

She ran out of the bathroom right in time to see the black, leather-clad behind of her partner turn a corner. She raced after.

They stopped at the entrance to the theatre. The akumatized victim floating in the center. She had silver almost holo skin and wore a black heart-neck corset, a black cape made out of what looked like film strips flowed from the bottom of the corset, her robotic legs shining against the black that flowed behind them. Her hair stood tall on her head making her look even bigger and more imposing than she already was, her face was most striking, it would switch from old-fashioned movie star to old fashion movie star making it hard to focus but also to look away. She gripped an old-fashioned camera in her hands, she was using it to turn screaming victims to black and white silent people.

One particularly brave person stood in front of his cowering boyfriend. The Akuma switched a button on her camera and pointed it at the brave man. A bright light encased him and then suddenly in his place was the one and only old movie styled Dracula.

"So brave, now you shall serve me!" the Akuma cackled and the newly turned vampire walked towards her, his boyfriend still on the floor reaching out after him in distress.

"So I'm guessing the Akuma is in that camera." Ladybug spoke, peeking over to look at her partner.

Chat nodded "so what's the plan then?" he held back from adding 'my lady'. If she was ignoring him it must be for a reason and he didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

She noticed the lack of the familiar nickname but didn't say anything. "First let's get her out of the open area, so she has fewer people to turn into allies." Ladybug said carefully surveying the area.

Chat smirked, "No problem." he bounded forward "Hey Blockbuster's stupid!" he called out, in an attempt to gain the Akuma's attention.

"That's the best you got?" Ladybug criticized him with a laugh.

He shrugged "Let it Go."

Ladybug groaned "That doesn't even work!"

Chat grinned. With a shake of her head, Ladybug and Chat ran deeper into the building just as the Akuma called for her minions "get them!" Dracula, Frankenstein, and a few more they didn't have time to figure out ran after them, the Akuma not far behind.

They turned a corner getting the Akuma out of range from turning more civilians. They ran past the closet Adrien had shoved Marinette into only a few minutes before.

"Shit." Chat cursed under his breath as he ran, noticing the door swung wide open. He should have guessed Marinette wouldn't stay put. He shouldn't have left without her safe, he should have brought her further away. _Had she been out there? Was she turned into one of those silently screaming black and white victims? Or worse was she a controlled creature chasing after them now?_

"Chat c'mon!" Ladybug yelled. He had fallen behind his partner due to his worrying.

 _You can't do anything now._ Chat reminded himself, speeding up to reach the spotted heroin in front of him. _Defeat the Akuma and everything will go back to normal, Marinette will be okay._ Still lost in his thoughts, Chat slammed face first into a wall.

Ladybug raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he rubbed his nose and turned to face the Akuma.

"We need to take down her minions so we can get to her." Ladybug said scanning for useful items.

Chat nodded "Leave that to me." he ran forward, ducking just in time to avoid Frankenstein's large grotesque hand grabbing for him. He ran toward Dracula, Frankenstein following close by. Chat took Dracula's cape and whipped it around as the vampire turned to attack, so he ended up hitting Frankenstein instead of him. Leading to Frankenstein decking him back.

Chat turned to face the next attacker but stopped short. He vaguely recognized her to be Kay Lawrence from one of the movies he'd watched when he was cooped up in his bedroom all alone. But what made him pause was the striking resemblance to Marinette. His eyes went wide, _it couldn't be._

Before he could react she swatted him to the side too distracted to respond, he hit the wall with a loud thump.

"Chat!" he just barely heard ladybug yell over the ringing in his ears. "Lucky Charm!"

"You were really out of that battle. Are you okay?" Ladybug asked her partner, after cleansing the Akuma.

The pair had taken longer than normal in the battle. Chat avoiding the possible Marinette (who turned out not to be) as much as possible. Slowing down the process.

"Yeah, I just came here with someone and was worried about her. Sorry for slowing us down."

"Oh."

 _Is she upset?_ Chat tried to look at his partner, who had suddenly begun acting strange again, but she wouldn't look at him.

Ladybug was glad her earings beeped so she had an easy escape. In a blink, she had dashed away to find somewhere to detransform.

"That player!" Marinette angrily whispered to her kwamii as soon as she de-transformed.

Tikki looked at her confused.

"He came to the theatre with another girl!"

"He could have come with her as a friend," she suggested trying to calm her fuming charge.

"It's a Friday night," she argued "and he was way too worried about her to be just that!"

Tikki just sighed.

"I am so stupid. Of course, this is who he really is. He flirts with Ladybug, he flirts with Marinette, how could I ever believe there weren't others!" her anger was subsiding now, turning into sadness.

"Marinette and Ladybug are the same person." Tikki tried to comfort her.

"But he doesn't know that," she sniffled. "And to think, I thought I might actually lo-" she froze "Nope! No, no, no, no." she wiped the wetness from her eyes. Tikki watched her carefully but said nothing as she opened her purse. "Let's go find Adrien. He's probably worried."

She stepped out of her secluded spot at just the right time it seemed as Adrien was turning a corner just in time for them to see each other. His eyes widened and a relieved smile broke out across his face as he rushed up to her.

"Are you okay? I was so worried!" he enveloped her in a hug.

She was surprised but quickly hugged back "I'm fine!" she smiled shyly "Are you okay?"

He pulled back to look her over "I'm fine don't worry! I'm so sorry we got separated." He looked her up and down to make sure she really was okay.

"That's okay. It happens!" she laughed at his antics and that seemed to finally calm the blonde fretting over her. "Do you know what's happening with the movie?"

"I think I heard that they're going to continue playing it in about 20 minutes. Do you want to stay?"

"Yeah, I hate leaving movies unfinished, plus it would be such a waste of money. Let me text my parents I'm going to be home a little later than expected."

"No problem, I should probably contact Nathalie too." Adrien nodded "Hey we've got some spare time, do you want to stock up on snacks for the movie?" he asked after they sent their messages.

"That sounds fantastic." Marinette smiled brightly. Fighting Akuma brought up an appetite and she'd only packed extra cookies for Tikki, not herself.

"Other people probably had the same idea as us, but hopefully the line isn't too long," Adrien said turning to head toward the food stand.

"Yeah," she agreed following him.

The back of their hands brushed. Marinette had intended to keep this "date" as platonic as possible because of her feelings for Chat Noir. But with the new doubts of his affections being true she said fuck it and took his hand in hers, blushing slightly.

She felt him stiffen at first but quickly relax in her grip and lightly squeeze her hand back. She could just see the traces of a light blush travel down his neck and cover the tips of his ears, it made her heart hammer in her chest.

The pair held hands through the rest of their time, letting go only when absolutely necessary. Like when Adrien paid for snacks, which Marinette argued until he convinced her that if she really felt the need to pay him back she could bring some leftovers from the bakery.

Even through the movie, their hands stayed loosely together each wanting to comfortably keep the contact. Marinette even felt brave enough to drop her head on Adrien's shoulder (she had done it a little out of spite as she spied a blonde boy with hair suspiciously similar to Chat's cuddle up to a girl and it sent her thoughts angrily spiraling again, but no one had to know that). Adrien once again stiffened in surprise before quickly and happily relaxing into the contact.

She smiled lightly at the fact that _she_ was the one making Adrien nervous now.

"My driver will be here in a few minutes," Adrien confirmed as the pair stood in front of the theatre.

"Sounds Good," Marinette smiled warmly up at him.

A soft breeze blew past and Marinette hugged her bare shoulders. It was a surprisingly chilly night for a nice spring day.

"I'm sorry! Are you cold?" Adrien fretted, upon seeing the action.

"It's fine don't worry!" she attempted to express that it really was nothing but another breeze blew past as if to specifically make her shiver.

"Here take this," Adrien said stripping his over-shirt and handing it to her.

"But then you'll be cold," she argued.

"I'm fine don't worry!" he smiled brightly at her and draped the shirt over her shoulders before she could argue more.

"You're ridiculous," she pouted.

"Only for my pr-" he stopped himself just in time from saying princess "ah- for my dates sake!" he sputtered out in an attempted cover-up. Her eyes went wide and her cheeks coloured, Adrien did much the same.

This was now officially a date.

The blonde wasn't sure how to break the silence that followed.

Marinette bit her lip thoughtfully "Then you leave me no choice."

He looked at her curiously.

"I'll just have to keep you warm."

And with that, she enveloped him in a hug. He eagerly accepted the warmth and avoidance of the awkward air that had almost settled between them at his announcement. His heart beating wildly as they settled into a much more comfortable silence.

The drive to Marinette's house was filled with small talk, mostly about the movie, occasionally traveling to other random topics. Punctuated with light touches, just past friendly, passing between the pair.

He walked her to the door.

"This was a lot of fun. Thank you" Marinette smiled at Adrien and he felt his heart rate pick up once more.

He knew he should just say goodbye, call this a success, and be done with it.

"I really want to kiss you." was what he said instead.

Marinette stiffened obviously uncomfortable. He quickly tried to fix what he had said. "I-I mean! It's okay I get if you don't want too! or - I just! I wanted to ask because! Last time I had just! I'm sorry!" he tried and failed to get a full thought out, stopping his rambling only when he felt a hand rest delicately on his arm.

"I like you a lot Adrien." she was bright red and tried to meet his eyes but kept flitting the bright blue orbs to look at the ground between their feet. Uncomfortable and fidgety. "I just have someone - some other! Else - stuff!" she groaned and took a deep breath, eyes staying trained on the ground now. "I just have some other stuff happening in my life right now so I can't," she looked up to meet his eyes at last, "I cant do this right now." she frowned but he could tell it was directed at herself and not him.

"It's okay," he was fighting a smile from breaking out across his face, she was definitely getting a visit from Chat Noir tonight. "when you figure it out my offer to kiss you still stands."

She snorted "your offer?" she poked him in the center of the chest giving him a look filled with mirth.

He gave a deft nod, a smirk finding its way to his lips.

"I'll let you know." she smiled right back, giving a wink that sent his heart rating shooting to dangerous levels.

"Well then I guess I'll be on my way then," he said, voice low.

"Oh! Take this back!" she stopped him and made to return his shirt.

"Keep it." he stopped her, smiling as a thought came to him- she would now have two of his shirts in her possession. Even if she didn't know they were both his. He knew that was probably a bad thing, but Ladybug cared more about identity, not him. Plus he wasn't exactly telling her it was him.

She kissed him on the cheek before he left and he finally allowed a big goofy grin to spread across his face.

 **A/N: at this rate, Adrien is gonna be out of shirts that kid has got to learn how to give proper gifts and not just keep giving away his clothes my god.**

 **Y'all prob thought this was gonna have more sin because that top authors note haha.**

 **This was a fluff chapter. I'm not sure if the next chapter is gonna have much smut either, gotta do a little more plot building and all that good stuff you know? (and definitely not because I don't really like writing smut…)**

 **Also, the next chapter is gonna prob take me like a million years to post again I'm sorrrrryyyyy**

 **Anywho as always I hope you enjoyed please tell me what you think or hit me up on Tumblr justanotherurl-not**

 **P.s I wayyy overdesigned the Akuma but couldn't think up a name for her ehh**


	5. Love

**A/N: hey look i didn't completely forget about this fic! Sorry, it took so long! No real reasons other than i have no idea how i want this to go, i dont usually write long stuff. Anyway, enough rambling, hope you enjoy!**

Marinette quickly made her way up to her room. A passing hello to her parents and a promise to tell them all about her date later, as she went.

Tikki flew out of her purse as soon as the door was closed. "That was so cute!" She squealed.

Marinette sat on her bed, barely listening to the kwami, Adrien's shirt now a crumbled ball in her hands. "Yeah."

"What's wrong? It went well." Tikki flew to float in front of her charge worriedly.

"Everything is a mess." She flopped back onto her bed with a groan.

"Marinette," Tikki sat beside her head, "you're over thinking. This went well, stop worrying about what else for a little." She said softly

Marinette turned her head to look at the small ancient being, unsure. "But there's so much going wrong."

"Maybe," Tikki agreed, "but there are things going right too, you deserve to be happy and focus on that for a little while at least." She argued, giving her charge a small, encouraging smile.

"I guess." Marinette sighed, slowly sitting up, "I could be positive. The date went well. But Chat…" She paused and began carefully folding Adrien's black shirt.

Tikki gave her a sympathetic look, "Marinette you are the nicest, most talented, amazing person. If Chat really is with other people, he is stupid." She crossed her arms.

Marinette smiled softly at her kwami. "Thanks, Tikki," she stood and went over to her desk to place Adrien's black shirt next to Chat's white one.

She would have stood there, staring in contemplation for who knows how long, if a knock on her roof hadn't jolted her from her thoughts. She looked at Tikki eyes wide. Chat had to come now of all times.

"Talk to him!" Tikki urged excitedly before darting to her usual hiding spot.

Marinette took a deep breath staring at her trap door like it was a bomb about to go off, although that description probably fit her better in that moment.

She opened the door and climbed out.

Chat leaned against the railing without a care in the world, a smile on his face.

"Hey _pur_ rincess," his voice came out deep and breathy, and it did things to her. That was not fair.

"Hello, Chat." She frowned, crossing her arms and looking at the empty space beside him.

"Is everything okay?" His posture and voice changed in a snap as he worried.

"I don't know Chat, is it?" She bit back.

"What?" He stilled.

Okay, so maybe her comment hadn't made any sense but she was angry and couldn't find the right words to say. So, once again, instead of giving him a proper response like the smart side of her brain desperately encouraged, she just glared.

"Mari, I'm sorry I haven't seen you in awhile. I tried to come I really did, leaving things as we had…" He rambled, at a loss.

"That's not it Chat." Her voice kept its edge but her shoulders slumped slightly, being mad at him was harder than she anticipated.

"Then what?" He sounded sad and desperate, it almost crumpled the last of her resolve but she managed to steal herself. She hadn't even been able to get to what was actually bothering her.

"This!" she gestured between the two of them. "This is the problem! We shouldn't have done what we did, it was stupid. I don't even know you. Or- or who else you spend your time with." She hadn't meant to say that last part aloud but it slipped out in a broken whisper.

A tense quite followed. Chat fumbled for what words to say. Marinette shifted her crossed arms to loosely hug herself as she stared at the ground numbly. That hadn't been the issue she wanted to talk about or how she imagined bringing it up but once she started ranting she couldn't stop. Now that it was out there she had to fight back tears as the silence stretched.

"Marinette…" Chat paused mid-step toward her, arms out as if he wanted to hold her but unsure if he should. "If you want me to go I'll go. You say the word and this cat will listen." He let out a rough, heartbreaking chuckle, brushing his bangs back. "But I _swear_ to you there is no one else if that's what's bothering you. Ladybug kissed me, it was nice. I won't lie to you. It does not change how I feel about you at all." He looked at her and she felt all her reserves crumble.

"I want to believe you, Kitty." She walked closer to him, leaning limply against his chest as he loosely wrapped his arms around her. "It's just so hard." Her voice cracked and a few stray tears trekked down her cheeks.

Under different circumstances, Chat would have been insulted but he understood what she meant. No matter how many times Ladybug insisted she trusted him, that he was truly her partner and not just her sidekick, it was hard. The masks made it hard. Even after nearly four years, he trusted her with his life and she couldn't trust him with her name.

"Ladybug kissed you?" Marinette spoke into his chest, voice low and unsure. She knew that was something they needed to discuss. It had been stupid of her to test him like that, but now she needed to know what he meant.

"Yeah." He rested his chin on the top of her head. "It was out of nowhere and she left before we could talk about it. And we haven't had a chance to bring it up since."

Marinette bit her lip. Even as Ladybug when the opportunity to ignore difficult emotional problems arose, she took it. "It wasn't everything you ever dreamed of?" The short laugh she let out sounded horribly fake and hurt, even to her own ears.

"No, it wasn't. I liked it don't get me wrong it was _Ladybug_ but it wasn't right." He rubbed her back comfortingly. "I came here immediately after to talk to you about it but you didn't answer."

"I'm sorry." Marinette wished her apology could be for more than that she hadn't answered. She wanted to apologize for being petty and kissing him as Ladybug. She wished she could say sorry for the way Adrien still gave her butterflies. She wanted to apologize for still having doubts and reservations. But there was no way he could understand how deep her apology actually went from those two little words alone. "Adrien kissed me."

"Oh?" Chat stilled momentarily, "and?" His voice came out slightly strangled.

"It was good but-but it felt wrong." She looked up at him now, resting her chin against his chest so they were nearly nose to nose as he looked down at her. "I was too caught up thinking about you."

Chat allowed a small smile to make its way across his lips before he dipped his head and captured Marinette's for a soft quick kiss. She blinked up slowly at him and then looked away as soon as they broke apart and he felt his heart break a little.

"We also went to the movies, and I saw you there, and I heard you say you had gone with someone, and you seemed really worried about them and I don't, I don't know what to think." She rambled. Pulling away from him slightly but he kept her wrapped in his arms if only a little.

Chat had to stop himself from laughing aloud, was she really jealous of herself? His mind flashed back as he tried to think where she had been to be able to hear him say that. But comforting her was more important than figuring that out right then. "Princess I swear to you I was not on a date with anyone else. You are the only one I am at all with." He pulled her closer and rested his forehead against hers.

She flitted her eyes, looking everywhere except at him, but didn't resist the contact.

"Chat I don't _know_ you. This is stupid, we should stop. I'll go back to loving Adrien, you go back to Ladybug. That's how it's supposed to be."

"Marinette," he said her name with so much love and care, she couldn't look away. "You do know me. This is stupid but that doesn't mean we need to stop. You are not going to be that easy to get over and there is no 'supposed to be'." He didn't care that he had again confirmed that she knew him without his mask. He didn't care that he had admitted how much she truly held his heart. He just needed her to be sure. To let her know that this was really, truly okay.

Her lips collided with his, soft and slow as if testing the waters for the first time again. Chat pulled her tighter deepening the kiss. Marinette moved a hand to find the back of his head and toy with the ends of his hair. She pulled away once more leaving her hand resting delicately on the back of his neck.

"I know you?" Marinette asked, looking up at him curiously, knowing how horrible of a thing this was to ask. But maybe, just maybe, this could work out.

Chat nodded, eyes half-lidded, " _Yes_."

Their lips collided again.

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up and it's so short and also a bit repetitive i got kinda stuck. Also i just don't particularly enjoy writing this? That being said i do want to finish it, it just may take a while, and i did have fun writing this chapter. Angst or general sadness isn't something i usually even attempt so this touch of it was a nice challenge, prob don't expect much more very smutty stuff either, though i may end it with a** _ **bang**_ **.**

 **(haha sex puns)**

 **Come yell at me on tumblr justanotherurl-not**


	6. Understand

**A/N: a little over a year late but hey i didn't forgot about this! So um enjoy**

It didn't take long for what had started as slow meaningful kissing to turn fiery and passionate. Chat took a step back and Marinette followed, pressing against him. He looked for something sturdy to hold their weight only to end up collapsing on one of her porch chairs. Taking Marinette down with him.

"Smooth Kitty," she giggled lifting herself up a little from being sprawled on top of him.

"I thought so," he wiggled his eyebrows with a grin, "I like you on top."

She snorted, now adjusting her legs so she was straddling him. "That's good because so do I."

Chat's face turned pink as he opened and closed his mouth trying and failing to find a response. Marinette only let herself enjoy his floundering for a little before leaning back down to recapture his lips. She could feel Chat smile against her as they eagerly got back to their interrupted activity.

This felt right, Marinette's chest felt full, her brain felt fuzzy and everything felt like it was aligned perfectly in place. From the delicate way, Chat cradled her head while playing with her hair and the way he lightly ran his nails over the bare skin of her back where her shirt had ridden up, to the soft sounds he let out at every movement of her body against his. She was comfortable with Chat he made her feel like everything was perfect even when it was all a complete mess. He was her partner and her friend, and maybe - no definitely more.

Marinette jolted up as the realization hit her, it was something that had tentatively crossed her mind before but now she couldn't brush it away again. She had known she _liked_ Chat but did she _love_ him?

"Mari?" Chat sounded a delightful mix of confused and breathless.

She shook her head, she couldn't think about that with him right there or she might just blurt it out, liking Chat was more than enough at that moment. Besides, really loving him? That was dangerous, and she still had to officially turn down Adrien. Gosh, was she really going to turn down Adrien?

As she looked down at Chat, green lenses staring at her with concern and a tenderness she couldn't describe, still rubbing comforting circles on her back but making no move to press her for what was going on in her head she knew; yes, she was going to do exactly that.

"It's nothing," she said, hoping her voice didn't sound weird as she tried to control all the thoughts swirling in her head, "but you should go."

"Oh," chat furrowed his brow, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No, No!" Marinette scrambled to make sure he knew he hadn't done anything wrong. "I just remembered I have some things to do and if this continues…" she trailed off her cheeks flushing.

"Right, right," she could see the tips of his ears turning pink. She climbed off of him, her thighs getting cold as soon as the contact was lost but she ignored it and helped him off the chair.

"I'll see you soon princess," he winked at her leaping onto her railing.

Before he could leave, she gave him one last kiss on the cheek, a dopey grin making its way onto his face before he jumped away onto the next rooftop. She didn't miss the many looks back he took as he faded into the night. She couldn't help the smile on her face as she walked back into her room.

Tikki flew out of her hiding spot as soon as Marinette walked into her room alone.

"How did it go?"

"I- I think I love him." she tested how the words felt coming out of her mouth, still mulling over the fact. It felt just as right out loud as it had in her head. "I'm going to turn down Adrien officially."

"Really!" Tikki said. Marinette couldn't tell if her kwami sounded more excited or surprised.

"Yes," she walked over to where she had neatly folded the shirts the two boys had given her. "Whatever infatuation I have- I had for Adrien it's still there, but Chat is just…" she smiled and let out a small happy sigh trying to put the feeling in her chest to words but Tikki understood.

"I'm happy for you Marinette," her Kwamii floated over to her but seemed to be holding back a thought. Instead of waiting for her to say whatever she was thinking Marinette continued.

"I'm going to return Adrien's shirt tomorrow and tell him and then I'll let Chat know," she said it as if confirming her plans to herself and not just relaying them to Tikki.

She took the white shirt and packed it into her school bag deciding something else as she did so. Chat had confirmed that she knew him out of the mask and she was going to find him. She knew it was risky, and she knew how serious Tikki took their identities, and the thought made her nervous but with the nerves was so much excitement and hope that it could actually work and that would be enough for her for now.

Marinette woke up early the next morning her decision from the night before coming back to her almost immediately. Instead of filling her with dread like she would have expected she felt calm like this was definitely the right thing to do. Nothing was going to stop her from fulfilling _either_ of the decisions she'd made.

She even managed to make it to school early, hoping Adrien would be too so she could get it done with as soon as possible, unfortunately, she had no such luck. In fact, Adrien came in a few minutes late earning a disapproving look from Madam Bustier. All but ignoring their teacher, he sent her a warm smile as he sat in his normal seat in front of her. Marinette felt betrayed that his dumb smile still gave her butterflies. Alya elbowed her with a smirk that she did her best to ignore, filling her notebook with doodles of a certain cat themed hero.

By the time lunch rolled around Marinette was beginning to get a little antsy. Madam Bustier was droning on in the last few minutes and her thoughts were beginning to get the best of her. Was she doing the right thing? What were all the ways this could go terribly wrong? Luckily before she could figure that out the bell rang and her resolve was still firmly set.

"I'll meet you outside," Marinette said to Alya as they packed their belongings, darting her eyes towards Adrien so her friend wouldn't ask why she wasn't going to just walk out with her.

Alya seemed to understand or misunderstand what her intention was as a sly grin made its way across her face. "Sure thing girl," she hurriedly went to grab Nino unstealthy yelling "We gotta go I want lunch!" then dragging her startled boyfriend away.

"What was that about?" Adrien asked looking up at her confused.

Marinette shrugged, "Alya being Alya." She tried to ignore the unfair way her heart beat faster at the way he looked at her. Instead blaming it on her growing nerves as she reached for his white shirt.

She wanted to give it to him as soon as possible, but the classroom still wasn't empty and she didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea. So, she waited a little longer, making some small conversation with him as she slowly fiddled with her bag as if looking for something. Waiting for the room to empty glad he was polite enough to wait and not rush her.

"Um, Adrien," she started, biting her lip trying her best to not dart her eyes to the side.

He looked at her curiously, not pressing her to continue as she tried to find the words. She had to do it, even if she struggled and made a fool of herself as she tried, she still had to do it.

"I wanted to give this back to you," she said, handing him his shirt.

He took it then looked at her a mischievous glint in his eyes that threw her off more than her own nerves. "You figured that out quick," he grinned.

"Oh, I- " she wasn't sure what to respond to that. In all the ways she imagined this happening, and she'd imagined many, that was not one of the things she thought he'd say.

However, it seemed she didn't need to think of a response right away as a loud voice rang out through the room "Adriekins!"

Chloe interrupted the pair, shooting Marinette a nasty look. She'd matured a little over the four years, at the very least enough to not say every insult that came to her head. "Daddy redid the restaurant of his hotel and it's opening today. I already got us a table for lunch!" she looped her arm into his "I would have asked you first but they're hard to get. Sorry Marinette, I could only get two." the blonde still said her name as if it left a bad taste in her mouth but she was definitely better than past years.

"It's okay Adrien you can go, I'll find Nino and Alya." she also wanted time to think about what he'd just said. It'd left her more confused than a lot of things had this past month and that was saying something. Though she did feel a little bad sending him away to entertain Chloe, knowing he wasn't really trying to maintain that friendship anymore.

"Right okay." he nodded to Chloe and shot Marinette an apologetic look which she quickly waved away. She should be the one apologizing. Instead, she watched Chloe drag him away as she grabbed her bag and texted Alya to find out where she was.

 _You figured that out quick_. What could that mean? Not for the first time, the hope that Adrien really was Chat Noir crept into her mind. But there was no way she could ever be that lucky so she did her best to re-squash the thought. This time was harder than others. What else could that mean? She thought back to their date, thinking if he'd said something about washing the shirt maybe? Instead stopping in her tracks. Adrien had worn the black shirt on their date. _Adrien had worn the black shirt on their date_!

She was so used to seeing him in white and Chat in black she got them confused. Chat had left a white _Agreste label_ shirt at her house, and as far as she could remember Adrien had not worn his white shirt since she got that shirt. How had she not thought about that before? He could have gotten confused. Maybe he wears a similar shirt. She reasoned, trying to calm all the swirling thoughts in her head. There was absolutely, positively, no way she was that lucky. She was just hopeful and that wasn't fair to any of them.

Luckily she was saved from her own brain by Alya texting her back.

 _We were by the picnic benches but theres ab akuma so ur best styaing away!_

Shit, now of all times? Marinette quickly sent a reply before looking for a place to transform.

 _Don't be stupid Get t o safety!_

God dammit, Ladybug tossed her yo-yo at a nearby lamppost, narrowly avoiding being hit by a mini tornado. What was it with Hawkmoth and weather villains. She watched as the spiral slowed, turning into a random civilian who promptly passed out. The spotted heroin turned her attention back to the Akumatized victim, trying to figure out where the Akuma was hiding. It didn't take long for the Akuma to spot her and once they did she again had to narrowly avoid being hit by a large gust of wind. Jumping onto a nearby roof right in time to save herself and meet up with her feline partner.

"Nice of you to drop in," Chat paused, unsure if she was still giving him the cold shoulder.

"What took you so long? And what happened to your face!?" she asked worriedly seeing a fresh cut across his cheek. She had to fight the urge to reach her hand up to cradle his face and wipe away the red drops on his skin. She wasn't Marinette right now.

"Protecting civilians as we do," he tried to grin but winced instead.

"Right, well let's finish doing that then," Ladybug said focusing her attention back on the akumatized person. Actively stopping herself from giving Chat another worried look.

It was a tough battle, the two heroes got tossed around a lot but eventually, they were able to get and destroy the brooch medallion the Akuma had been hiding in. They had used their powers near the end of the battle so they had a little time and Ladybug had remembered she still needed to talk to Chat about the kiss. With all the drama with Adrien, she'd almost forgot about it, but Chat's lack of quips and nicknames throughout the fight gave her a somewhat harsh reminder.

"Chat we need to talk." she had not prepared herself for two serious conversations today, especially with the possibility of it actually being with one person still running around in her head. But if she didn't do this now she wasn't sure she could work up the courage to do it ever.

Chat looked up from where he had been comforting the victim while she dealt with the press. "Sure thing," he sounded as nervous as she felt.

They hopped a few rooftops over making sure they weren't followed and no one would be able to listen in before stopping. Ladybug faced him squaring her shoulders, she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for kissing you. I should never have done that, especially without asking, and the way I treated you after was not fair." Wow, that was the most coherent and close to what she actually needed to say maybe ever, she was getting better at this. Though, that wasn't necessarily a good thing considering it was only because she had to do it a lot lately.

"Oh."

Ladybug played with her fingers waiting for a response, trying to ignore the second beep her earing let out.

"I appreciate the apology," he paused "and it's okay, I mean you know I've been in love with you since the moment we met but also," he paused again, these pauses were driving her crazy, "you should probably know I'm kinda with someone now, I think, so we should not really do that again."

A third beep.

"Right, good just wanted to clear all that up. I didn't want it to keep being weird between us." She couldn't help the small smile making its way on her face. She hoped Chat would interpret it as just being happy to clear the air and not think it was weird. But Chat had just officially turned down the once love of his life for her and she couldn't help but be really happy about it even if the way it happened felt kinda awful.

They stood enjoying each other's company for a little. The once awkward air between them leaving. The two partners remaining closer than ever.

"Also," his pause this time was different as he nervously rubbed the back of his head and didn't meet her eyes. "I think she may have figured out who I am," he trailed off sheepishly looking at her before looking away again.

Ladybug nodded the words _you do know me_ ringing around in her head this time completely unable to be shaken away. A fourth beep sounded.

"We can discuss that another time," was all she could bring herself to say. Already feeling more tired as her transformation got weaker.

Even if a small part of her wanted to know for certain that her suspicions were true before she did something stupid that admittance was practically enough to confirm it. They had been through enough for that day no need to put them through more. They split, both jumping toward the same direction at first, but eventually he darted away with a "goodbye my Lady," a smile and a nod.

Marinette made it back into the school courtyard at the same time as many other people who had run and hid did so her random appearance didn't seem suspect to anyone. She saw Alya and Nino walking over to her and she waved at them to let them know she was headed over there. Looking around she also spotted Chloe fawning over Adrien just barely overhearing her worry about a scratch that had been on his face.

The evidence was piling up more and more and there was no getting rid of the obvious conclusion it all lead to anymore. She had decided that she was going to learn Chat's identity but she hadn't expected it to be so clearly in front of her. As everything she learned today fought to be at the forefront of her brain other clues she had overlooked started to shine through as well.

There was only one thing left to do. Execute one very stupid plan.

 **A/N: sorry if it seems a little rushed, believe it or not I have been working and reworking this chapter for ages and this is the best your gonna get at this point lol. The story's coming to a close expect only one or two more chapters, hopefully out over the summer and not another year later...**


End file.
